The invention relates to an electronically controlled continuously variable transmission of the type provided with a driving belt trained over a primary pulley provided on a primary shaft and a secondary pulley provided on a secondary shaft. Each of the pulleys comprises a pair of conical pulley halves, and at least one of the pulley halves of each pair is axially movable along the shaft by respective moving devices.
Known electronically controlled continuously variable transmissions contain a single electronic system which controls both the transmission ratio between the pulleys and the tension in the driving belt in accordance with a single predetermined operating mode.
The disadvantage of such known transmissions is that it is not possible to operate the transmission in a manner which is flexibly attuned to a user's individual wishes.